


TRUE END

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个外星生物食髓知味的故事 MOBΩM





	TRUE END

**Author's Note:**

> NP 舔穴 双龙有

欧米茄又出走了！不过这次他学会了用纸笔，并把纸条放进了邮箱。  
光之战士很头疼，他实在是搞不清楚这个外星生命体智慧的大脑运行着怎样的程序，自从上次被阿尔法寻回，他就一直躲着自己，白天大部分时间维持着原型停在院子里，使得战士一次又一次向路过的人解释这是帝国产的最新家具。  
当然，若只是被回避着，光之战士甚至可以说是求之不得，可欧米茄显然不会让人省心。冒险者最为疲惫的是，他有几次在深夜中警觉地感受到被注视的危险，惊醒之后发现是欧米茄站在床头盯着他。  
真的是不想找回他。光之战士疲惫地扛着斧子，叫上阿尔法一起去寻找走失儿童。

此时，“走失儿童”正毫无自觉地在金碟游乐场游荡。经过观察，他特意改变了身上紧身衣的制式，借以穿着兔女郎套装混入人群。他出色的人类外形自然是吸引了许多注视——不怀好意的为主。无论是伪君子遮遮掩掩的视线还是真小人赤裸裸的下流目光全都没有被欧米茄的侦测系统漏过。  
欧米茄计算着上钩的人数，觉得时机差不多了，便逆着人流，向方才标记的地点走去——那里应该是个被废弃使用的休息室。  
不出意料的，上钩的鱼儿全都追着饵料跟了上来。通过空气中激增的热量，和人体内不断提高的激素水平，欧米茄不用回头就能猜到他们脸上已经摆出了明晃晃的下流色欲。  
于是“小白兔”打开了门，回头用那双玻璃珠般的眼睛扫视了人群，先行进入了房间。只一眼，身后的人群便抛却了所有顾虑，迫不及待地进入了女王蜂的巢穴——没错，这些是欧米茄策划好的。  
不久之前和亚拉戈魔生物的交媾让外星生命体食髓知味，没来由的，有时他的身体会燃起热度。他尝试了许多方法，却都无法还原数据库中保存的销魂快感。多日的模拟运算得出的结论是，还是需要其他个体的协助。那么找谁呢？之前的个体已经被消灭，最熟悉的人选是……光之战士。于是他花了几个晚上来观察光之战士，看着他睡梦中难得安稳的表情，打消了这个念头。再说了要让艾欧泽亚的大英雄和自己做这档子事，大概率是会被揍的。  
看来还是要找些不认识的人选……欧米茄得出了结果，又开始了新一轮的运算，以策划出万无一失的计划——他甚至偷偷跑回边区，向阿难陀族学习了魅惑之术。  
于是按照计划，他来到了金碟游乐场。戴上兔耳，换上网袜，和被鼓胀的胸肌撑起的抹胸。前些日子他按照光之战士的身形调整了人形躯体的肌肉，穿着紧身衣还没什么特别之处，却被兔女郎的上衣衬得格外饱满诱人。

于是这对露了大半在外的胸乳成了多数人的最先目标，先来者的大手直接覆盖上浅灰皮肤的胸肉，肆意蹂躏着。触感柔软不乏弹性，偏低的体温和渐渐浮现的红潮，引得侵犯者呼吸粗重了起来。没能抢到优先席的后来者不甘心地粗暴扯下抹胸，转而攻向已经挺起的乳粒。那处在与布料的摩擦中已经熟透了，连带着乳晕都涨起来，在指尖的揉搓戳刺下兴奋得一抖一抖。  
当然这不能满足欧米茄，不如说这样止于表面的撩拨唤醒了情欲却不能抚慰食髓知味而瘙痒躁动的身体，使得外星生物逐渐失去理智，一步步陷进情欲。  
白发的男人无法支撑自己的身体了，他甩开身上的手，跪趴在了地上。没有过多话语，他仅仅是抬眼看向蠢蠢欲动的人群，就引发暴起。一个性急的鲁家最先发难，他冲了出来，占据了欧米茄正后方的位置，迫不及待地摸上了翘起来的屁股。尽管还隔着碍事的衣料，但男人足够柔软的臀肉受压之后便挤了上来，从指缝中流出。目睹了这一幕的人群都红了眼拥挤上来，而臀部被用力抓取的痛觉终于满足了欧米茄内心的渴望，他不自觉地塌下腰将屁股抬得更高。  
掌心传来的顶弄撞断了鲁家最后的神经，他粗鲁地撕开网袜，揪着白色绒毛尾巴将皮质的三角裤扯到一边，露出了臀瓣中张合的小洞。与浅灰的皮肤不同的，后穴外圈的肌肉是浅粉色，身后的人群发出了小声的惊呼。  
“真是好看的颜色啊。”  
“诶，这还真是没想到。”  
“喂，要做就快点，等不及了都。”  
众人的催促下，鲁家咋舌，试图探出手指直接捅进去，可是男人的后穴干涩地紧闭着，拒绝着入侵。“啧”男人看着眼前吃不到的美味，稍加思索，想出了办法。他张开嘴，肥厚的舌头舔上了后穴的褶皱。  
“呜”预料之外甘美的刺激之下，欧米茄发出了呻吟。低低的呻吟像是闹钟惊醒了人群，原本挤在身后的人群拥挤着涌了上来。  
欧米茄身上残留的布料没能承受住新一轮的拉扯，化成碎片落在了地上。拉扯过程中布料在肌肤上留下粗糙的触感夹杂着痛楚唤醒了欧米茄肌肤上残留的记忆——被魔科学产物用触手奸淫带来的触电般的快感。  
黑肤白发的猫魅和白肤黑发的猫魅占据了欧米茄胸前的位置，小个子使他们足以蜷缩在欧米茄的胸口，含住乳珠，像是向母亲谋求哺育一般吮吸着，尖利的虎牙抵着乳晕。脆弱的部位被捕食者锐利的凶器把握着，危险让欧米茄更加兴奋，他挺胸，揉着胸肉将胸更进一步送入他们的口中。猫魅的舌头热情地缠了上来，带着倒刺的舌苔摩擦着硬挺的乳粒，尖牙陷进乳晕挤压着，当然，没有激素的作用，欧米茄也无法产生乳汁，猫魅们再努力地吸吮，也只能挤出欧米茄的喘息。被密布着肉刺的舌头砂纸般摩擦着，被猫魅舔舐乳头的感觉是最接近异物带来的，留在身体里的肌肉记忆又复苏了。  
“喂喂，不要无视我啊。”舔舐着后穴的鲁家抬头，入眼的却是欧米茄一脸绯红的搂着埋在他胸前的两颗毛茸茸的脑袋。在他的努力下，紧闭的后穴水淋淋地张开了一条缝，露出肠道内媚红的肉。那条被唾液沾得湿漉漉的小缝正随着焦灼的呼吸一张一合，在鲁家眼里看来，是热情地邀请，于是他不再看欧米茄与其他男人的纠缠，继续埋头享用，属于他的嘉奖。  
欧米茄的消化系统没有实质的用处，他吃人类的食物也只是走个咀嚼的形式而不会真正通过漫长的消化以获取养分。所以这方便了他对自己的器官进行调整。鲁家的舌头顶开欲迎还拒的括约肌，还未深入，便舔到了汩汩涌出的肠液，没什么腥膻的味道，甚至有丝微妙的甜。这个发现使得鲁家更为激动，他张大嘴，更深地埋入欧米茄丰满的臀瓣之中，舌头探得更深，以获取更多甜液。温热的舌头不甚灵活地在后穴中搅弄着，略微粗糙的舌苔刺激着娇嫩的肠壁，夹杂着瘙痒的快感一路传递到了大脑，欧米茄含着不知道谁塞在他口中的粗壮阴茎，含糊地发出愉悦的声音。  
可是还不够，他还要更多，被魔物开发过的身体不能满足于这样的浅尝辄止，肠壁被刺激着，倏地加紧又放松，夹着鲁家的舌头诱导他挤进更深处。  
被肠肉裹紧的感觉让鲁家不自觉发出了抽气声，他费力地将舌头抽出来，带着调笑在男人的屁股上用力一击，“夹那么紧，怕不是进你后面的都会被夹断，骚货。”  
欧米茄对于人类在情事之间的污言秽语还没有适应，即使知道这是床笫之间的情趣，可多少有些不快，因此皱起了眉头。  
鲁家没有看到，性器还塞在他口中的人男倒是看到了。这是个不同于欧米茄，更为高大壮实的高地。他看着原本毫无表情地吃着自己阴茎的男人终于露出了不一样的表情，那股压抑在心底的暴虐找到了发泄的出口，火山喷发般燃了起来。他伸出手死死扣住欧米茄的后脑勺，将他压向自己的胯，龟头顶过柔嫩温热的口腔，滑进喉咙深处。生理性的作呕冲动涌了上来，逼出泪腺中的液体，划过眼角脸庞，落入口中。咸涩的味道在口腔中弥漫的腥膻气息中扩散开来，外星生物初次尝到眼泪的味道，他不自觉地试图吞咽，喉头的肌肉收缩着挤压侵入的肉棒。  
“嘶……”性器在口腔中被牢牢地吸附着，耸动的喉头软肉将龟头、系带包裹着挤压着，这样的感觉比女人的小穴还要紧致销魂，高地没再压抑射精的冲动，他硬挺的性器跳动了几下，在口腔中迸发了出来。  
大量浓厚的精液一齐从喉头深处反涌进了口腔，些许呛进了气管，就算是欧米茄也无法抑制咳嗽，他吐出半软的性器，剧烈地咳了起来，口水混着精液飞溅出来，眼泪从灰色的脸上落下，沾污了地面。被人类粗暴地对待的体验是第一次，尽管身体没有被温柔地照顾到，可性欲还是高昂地膨胀起来。  
“喂，快点。”瘙痒和空虚侵占了大脑，欧米茄沙哑地说道，他转身，分开腿，用手固定着向两边打开，露出被舔的嫣红又湿滑的小穴，催促着。  
终于，翕动的后穴被填上了，那是久违的触感，只是人类的阴茎带着更为灼热的温度，闯进了层层肠肉交叠的深处。那是鲁家的粗壮的肉柱，借着肠液的润滑毫不留情地碾压过去，浅层的前列腺被碾过，久违的餍足让欧米茄吐出了含着媚意的呻吟。他放肆地调节了体内的激素，些微的肉体触碰就能带来爆炸般的快感。  
“唔啊……”性器埋入销魂之处，刚才的舔舐之下外圈的肌肉已经松弛了些许，可内里还是紧紧绞着，对于欧米茄来说是过电般的快感，但对于侵入者来说，是疼痛。于是他将那份痛楚返还了回去，手指陷入臀肉之中紧紧把握着，灰色的肌肤因为暴力已经完全变成了红紫。  
可这样，还是有连续不断的呻吟从口中泄出。或许沉湎于情欲的欧米茄自身都没能察觉他口中随着顶弄吐出的甘美喘息，他努力放松着后穴方便性器的抽插，抱着腿弯的手无意识间也松了下去，不过这也没有什么影响。  
因为在喘息的催动下，人群都围了上来。数不清的手在他泛着粉红的皮肤上揉动着，挑逗着敏感点。刚才吸吮着乳首的猫魅两人又找到了新的目标，他们舔舐着欧米茄吐露在外的舌尖，三人的舌头交缠在一起，唾液由交合之处流淌下来，濡湿了欧米茄的胸脯。  
此时像婴儿一般蜷缩着，吸吮着欧米茄胸乳的是一个肤色黝黑的精灵。与大只的外表相反的，他此时温柔缠绵地幼猫般叼着乳头，刺激着乳孔，揉弄按压着胸肉。余下的人，在上半身找不到插手之地，便转向他抬在空中的双腿。那双修长的腿被印上了诸多痕迹——齿印、吻痕、淤青、唾液、精液……  
高地含着脚趾，舔舐着他的足底。男人的脚在化为人形之后也用的很少——他更喜欢漂浮在空中的感觉。因此他足部的肌肤和肌肉比起其他部位可能更为娇嫩。他抓着盈盈一握的脚踝，色情地摩挲着。  
“啊……”这是欧米茄从未有过的感受，明明只是浅浅一层附在骨头上皮肉，一波波的快感此时却传至头脑，无疑是给燃烧的欲望火上浇油。  
“……唔……不够啊。”后穴中毫无章法的挺动，只是仗着性器的粗壮碰巧能擦到敏感点，时不时的刺激不能带来足够攀上高潮的动力，让交媾变成了漫长的折磨。情欲催使着他扭动着腰迎合着顶弄。  
可是还不够。  
“别再夹了……”鲁家咬着牙，“啪”地掌掴男人已经红肿的臀肉。  
“唔……不够啊……”欧米茄的性器抽搐着，却始终无法释放。他睁开眼，看清眼前的一切，目中闪过一丝亮光。推开在双腿之间吞吐着他性器的人男，他伸手，用力撸动着性器带来自虐般的快感和疼痛。另一只手绕到背后，一根手指挤进已经被撑满的小洞。肛口的一圈肉在摩擦中被肏得松软，手指还算轻松地滑了进去，拉开了一条缝。  
“……唔，还能……呼……一个人”  
人群霎时安静了下来，空气中只留下急促的呼吸声和喘息。欧米茄趁着人群停顿的时机挣脱了触碰，翻身骑到了鲁家的身上。含着一根肉棒的小穴彻底暴露了出来。  
最后成功的是一个小体型的猫魅，他穿过人群，压到了欧米茄的背上，急切地将性器插了进去。猫魅的性器没有鲁家的粗，但整根挤进去也太过勉强，松软的肌肉被撑得一丝褶皱没有，现出惨白。  
终于被充实地填满，欧米茄发出满足的叹息。猫魅的性器布着细密的倒刺，被鲁家的阴茎挤着紧贴上肠壁。随着律动刮擦着肠壁，倒刺勾上前列腺，给予了欧米茄漫长黏着的快感。  
心中一直空缺的地方被膨胀的性欲和快感填满了，欧米茄放任自己随着情欲起伏，他甚至忘记了对四肢的控制，十指蜷曲着刺入地面稳定住上半身，沉下下半身迎合着挺弄撞击。  
拖延许久的高潮终归是到了，当猫魅毛茸茸的尾巴缠上他抖动着的性器，情欲的扳机扣下，乳白的浊液大股喷射出来，沾了自己一身。高潮的到来使肠壁的肌肉兴奋地收缩，插在其中的性器被死死咬住，鲁家的粗壮肉棒和猫魅的带刺凶器挤压在一起，一边刺激着射精过后不应期的欧米茄，一边彼此摩擦着，攀上了顶点。  
“哈啊……”灰肤的男人闭上眼，感受着余韵和残留的欢愉。疲软的性器从他后穴滑落出来，带出星点的精液沾染上臀瓣，在又红又紫的皮肉上分外显眼又色情。周围蠢蠢欲动的人群观察着情况，在淫靡气息的推动下又挤了上来……

“砰——！”  
休息室的门被撞开了。来者是跟着阿尔法一路追寻过来的光之战士。  
他一眼就找到了横陈肉体中那具格外醒目的灰色人体，但一时之间却无法确认，或说是不敢相信，那是欧米茄。欧米茄是绝对理智的外星生命体，战场上呼啸的最终兵器……而现在在他眼前的，只是一具被肏熟了的肉体，无法合拢的小穴向外淌着不知道几人份的精液，潮红的肌肤烙印着情欲……  
“和我同居的家伙到底是怎么回事……”


End file.
